SAMPAI BATAS WAKTU
by nikaamakusa
Summary: Cinta murni itu tidak perlu alasan/ Aku akan menunggu takdir menentukan kisah kita/ Maaf,ku harap kau mau menunggu sebentar lagi


SAMPAI BATAS WAKTU

Di suatu tempat yang bernama lembah kematian,tempat dimana 2 Shinobi legendaris bertarung,Madara Uchiha dan Hasrirama Senju. Seakan terulang dimasa lalu, saat ini 2 Shinobi hebat yang merupakan reikarnasi dari Ashura dan Indra,yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung dengan niat yang berbeda.

Akhir dari pertarungan itu pun menyisakan kesakitan yang luar biasa,dimana sasuke dan Naruto terbaring lemah dengan kehilangan satu tangan. Tidak jauh dari itu,seorang gadis berambut Pink,Haruno Sakura berjalan mendekati mereka dan mengobati mereka.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto  
"Sakura,aku..." ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh Sakura  
"Jangan bicara. Aku sedang konsentrasi" Tegas sakura

Sasuke memandang sakura dengan tatapan menyesal,dia tahu sangat tahu bahwa perbuatan dan sikap dia yang selalu menyakiti hati dan perasaan gadis ini tidak dapat dimaafkan begitu saja. Tetapi setidaknya dia ingin mengucapkan maaf pada gadis ini

"Maafkan aku." Kata Sasuke  
"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Kata sakura sambil mengobati sasuke dan naruto  
"Semua perbuatanku selama ini"  
"Kau...Lebih baik...Uh,dasar kau benar-benar bermasalah" Balas sakura sambil menangis.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun tersenyum karena mereka tahu Sakura pasti memaafkan Sasuke,mereka pun tersenyum dengan penuh kebahagian seakan-akan beban berat selama ini mereka pikul telah hilang.

Sasuke dan Naruto membatalkan Jutsu Mugen Tsukoyumi dan membangunkan semua orang. Terlihat naruto sedang menyapa Kurama.

"Semua nya apakah sudah berakhir?" Kata Sasuke  
"Ya. Pasti,dan akan kupastikan ini adalah perang dunia shinobi yang terakhir. Kau akan kembali ke Konoha kan?" Kata Naruto  
"Ya aku akan kembali dan mempertanggung jawaban semuanya. Mungkin mereka tidak akan mudah untuk memaafkan aku,tapi aku akan berusaha agar orang Desa...Tidak,Dunia Shinobi menerimaku."  
"Aku pasti akan membantu. Ingatlah bahwa kau tidak sendrian,kita akan hadapi semuanya bersama-sama." Jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya,sasukepun tersenyum.

Sakura yang melihat Interaksi diantara mereka datang mendekat dan menggenggam tangan mereka. Saat sasuke dan naruto berbalik,mereka terkejut Sakura memeluk mereka.

" Hiks...Ku mohon,ku mohon jangan seperti ini lagi. Demi apapun aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian,aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Hiks..." Kata Sakura dengan tangisan.  
"Maafkan kami Sakura-chan,telah membuatmu khawatir. Tapi kami baik-baik saja dan ingatlah bahwa kau tidak akan kehilangan siapapun. Sekarang lihat aku sudah berhasil menepati janji ku padamu."  
"Ya,terima kasih Naruto. Selamat datang kembali Sasuke-kun"

Perang dunia Shinobi pun selesai,mereka bertiga menemui teman-teman mereka. Tsunade dan lainnya terkejut melihat keadaan sasuke dan naruto.

"Ya ampun,apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Tsunade  
"Hehe...Yah banyak hal yang terjadi selama kalian tertidur,tapi kami berhasil mengalahkan musuh,walalupun harus kehilangan satu tangan." Kata Naruto,dia tidak ingin menceritakan pertarungannya dengan sasuke.  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan kalian?"  
"Jangan khawatir kami baik-baik saja,untung ada Sakura-chan. Dan kita berhasil memenangkan peperangan ini." Kata naruto lagi

Seluruh Shinobi pun bersorak, tidak jarangpun mereka mengelu-elukan nama Naruto. Sasukepun tidak merasa iri,karena dia sadar bahwa Naruto memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Sasuke? Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Tiba-tiba suara Orochimaru terdengar dan semuanya terdiam melihat kearah keduanya.  
"Apa Maksudmu Orochimaru?" Tanya Tsunade  
"Setelah peperangan ini selesai aku ingin tahu tujuan dia. Apapun yang dia katakan aku akan membantu dia menggapai semuanya." Kata Orochimaru  
"Apa katamu?" Geram Tsunade. Semuanya membatu dan takut jika Sasuke akan menyerang.  
"Aku akan kembali ke konoha,dan mengabdi serta melindungi Konoha. Aku juga ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi peperangan,dan dunia ini akan tetap damai." Tegas Sasuke membuat semuanya tercengang.  
"Apa alasanmu?"  
"Selama ini aku berfikir bahwa ini adalah takdirku dan jalanku hidup didalam kegelapan. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar karena seseorang,bahwa apa yang aku lakukan salah dan dia terus menyadarkanku,membuka mataku,sehingga aku bisa lagi melihat cahayaku."  
"Apa ini karena Naruto?" Tanya orochimaru  
"Ya,tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi dia tetap menganggap aku saudaranya dan tidak pernah menyerah terhadapku."  
"Sudah aku duga. Aku sudah memperdiksinya bahwa pada akhirnya kau akan memilih kembali ke Konoha,karena sahabat bodohmu itu." Kata Orochimaru tersenyum  
"Heh...Apa maksud perkataanmu itu" Kata Naruto  
"Melihat kalian bertiga aku seperti melihat TIM ku dimasa lalu bersama Kau Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Aku tidak tahu ini takdir atau bukan. Naruto,melihatmu aku seperti melihat Jiraiya dimasa lalu,bodoh diawal tapi kalian berkembang menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Sakura,melihatmu aku seperti melihat Tsunade,begitu kuat diluar tapi sangat rapuh didalam, terlebih lagi saat kalian berpisah dengan orang-orang yang kalian cintai. Dan kau Sasuke,melihatmu seperti melihat diriku dimasa lalu penuh dengan obsesi dan haus akan kekuatan. Mungkin ini adalah takdir,bahwa murid-murid kami ternyata memiliki kisah yang sama dengan kami."

" Orochimaru..." Tsunade tercengang mendengar kata-kata Orochimaru  
"Walaupun begitu kalian tetaplah berbeda dari kami. Sasuke,aku dapat memprediksi bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan melebihiku dan kembali ke Konoha karena aku adalah orang yang paling memahaminu. Dan karena kau begitu mirip denganku,jika saat itu Jiraiya seperti Naruto yang tidak pernah menyerah tentangku,aku mungkin akan kembali ke Konoha sepertimu. Naruto,kau membuktikan bahwa walaupun TIM kalian memiliki kisah yang sama dengan guru-guru kalian,tapi kau tidak akn pernah membiarkan kisah kalian berakhir sama tragisnya dengan kisah kami. Tidak peduli apapun yang dikatakan dunia tentang Sasuke,kau dan sakura tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mengejar sasuke,walalupun seluruh dunia mengatakan bahwa sasuke tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan. Kalian berdua berdiri diatas kesakitan dan luka demi seseorang yang pernah menyakiti kalian dan tetap menganggap orang itu sangat bearti bagi kalian."  
"Tentu saja,bodoh." Kata Naruto  
"orochimaru. Jika waktu itu aku dan Jiraiya tidak menyerah tentangmu,apa kau akan kembali ke Konoha"  
"Mungkin. Dan kau tahu saat ini aku sedang mengenang masa-masa kita bertiga. Aku ingin mengulangnya,karena aku tidak memungkiri rasa hangat didalam hatiku saat masa-masa itu terjadi. Tapi bagaimanapun aku telah mati,dan saat jutsu ini dilepaskan aku tidak akan ada lagi di dunia ini. Tsunade,apa aku masih bagian dari 3 legendaris sannin dan sahabatmu?"  
"Tentu saja,sampai kapanpun kau tetaplah sahabat kami,bahkan sampai batas waktu ini berhenti." Jawab Tsunade  
"Sasuke,kau beruntung memiliki mereka. Jangan pernah menjadi sepertiku dan kembali ke kegelapan, Jagalah mereka." Kata Orochimaru sambil memebuat segel untuk melepaskan edo tensei  
"Edo Tensei Kai! Saatnya untuk aku pergi,Karin,Jungo,Suigetsu,Kabuto mengabdilah kalian pada Desa Konoha setelah kalian menyelesaikan hukuman kalian. Tsunade,aku dan Jiraiya akan menunggumu disana,tapi jangan terburu-buru. Karena mereka masih membutuhkanmu. Sasuke, untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin sekali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan guru"  
"Terima kasih Orochimaru-sensei" Kata sasuke dengan senyuman.  
"Selamat tinggal" kata orochimaru,untuk terakhir kalinya mereka melihat senyuman tulus dari Orochimaru.

Semuanya terdiam. Karin menangisi Orochimaru,tapi mendadak semuanya kembali kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke.  
"Aku tahu semua yang kulakukan tidak mudah dimaafkan begitu saja,apalagi kesalahanku pada kumogakure. Oleh karena itu atas nama TIM Taka dan pribadi aku mengucapkan maaf dan aku siap atas hukuman yang akan aku terima. Walaupun itu hukuman mati sekalipun"

Raikage dan Killer Bee saling memandang,Killer bee tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala ke Raikage  
"Sudahlah. Kami memaafkan mu,dan untuk hukuman akan kami serahkan semua pada konoha dan sekarang kau dan kumogakure sudah tidak memiliki maslah apapun lagi." Tegas Raikage

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku selaku Hokage menerima mu dan teman-temanmu kembali ke Desa Konoha dan memaafkan semua perbuatan kalian. Dan untuk hukuman kalian akan aku rundingkan bersama dengan tetua Konoha. Selamat datang kembali di Konoha."

Semuanya pun bersorak menyambut Sasuke Uchiha terlebih Karin dan Ino. Dalam hitungan detik sasukepun di kerubungi para gadis.  
"Selamat datng kembali Sasuke-Kun" Girang Ino  
"Selamat datang kembali"  
"S-elamat d-ddtang kembali,Uchiha-san" Kata Hinata  
"Aku tidak begitu menyukai...Tapi kau tetaplah temanku,selamat datng kembali." Kata Shikamaru  
"Akhirnya kau bisa melihat cahaya itu sasuke" kata Gaara pelan

Sakura hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh,hanya tersenyum. Dia lega akhirnya sasuke kembali ke Konoha,walaupun begitu tidak ingin berharap,dia terlalu takut,takut hatinya tersakiti. Baginya melihat sasuke bahagia di Konoha itu sudah lebih dari cukup,terlebih lagi dia tahu perasaan sasuke padanya. Tiba-tiba tangannya tertarik dan membawanya ke arah sasuke. Sakura yang terkejut ternyata yang menariknya adalah Naruto

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan. Berhenti" Kata Sakura memberontak hingga genggaman tangan Naruto terlepas  
" Sakura-chan,kau harus menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Sasuke sekarang juga." Jawab Naruto  
"Aku tidak mempunyai urusan apa-apa lagi terhadap Sasuke-kun, Urusan pa lagi yang kau maksud?"  
" Jangan pura-pura bodoh,tentu saja urusan perasaan kalian berdua."  
"Naruto,aku..." Ucapan sakura terpotong oleh Naruto  
"Sakura-chan,kau ingatkan apa yang pernah aku katakan. Aku paling benci dengan orang yang membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Kau harus menyelesaikan nya." Tegas Naruto,sambil menarik paksa tangan sakura

Setelah sampai ke tempat sasuke, Naruto langsung menyingkirkan teman-temannya yang mengerubungi Sasuke

"Maaf semua... Sasuke, kau masih punya urusan kan sama sakura. Selesaikan urusan perasaan kalian,kalian harus berbicara berdua. Ayo teman-teman kita tinggalkan mereka berdua." Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Karin. Teman-temannya yang mengerti pun meninggalkan mereka berdua  
"Eh,apa-apaan kau bodoh,lepaskan aku. Aku ingin menemui Sasuke-kun" Kata Karin memberontak  
"Karin,...Ku mohon biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Mereka...lebih tepatnya sakura sudah terlalu lama memendam perasaannya.

Karin dan Ino menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dibelakang mereka,mengetahui maksud dari naruto,mereka pun mengerti dan menjauh untuk memberi mereka kesempatan.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura merasa canggung,tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan. Setelah beberapa waktu terdiam Sasuke memecahkan keheningan

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke  
"Ya,sasuke-kun ada apa"  
"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"  
"Hum...aku rasa tidak,Naruto aja yyang berlebihan. Aku mau memeriksa para shinobi,mungkin ada yang butuh bantuanku. Aku duluan." Kata Sakura. Sebelum sempat Sakura pergi,Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura  
"Sakura...aku...aku pulang" Sasuke merutuki dirinya 'Bodoh,knpa aku malah mengatakan seperti itu.' Kata sasuke

"oh...Selamat datang kembali sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura menyambut Sasuke samblil tersenyum.  
"Terima kasih. Uhm...Sakura,aku mohon maaf padamu atas perbuatan ku."  
"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi Sasuke-kun,dan tentu saja aku memaafkan semua kesalahanmu pada Konoha dan TIM 7,dan aku yakin warga desa pun akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Sakura.  
"Jadi,kau menganggap permintaan maafku tadi karena kesalahanku pada konoha dan TIM 7?" Tanya sasuke  
"Ya,memangnya kau punya kesalahan apalagi Sasuke-kun? Ku rasa kesalahanmu Cuma itu?" Sakura menanyakan balik sambil memandang Sasuke bingung  
"Tentu saja aku juga memohon maaf untuk itu. Tapi yang kumaksudkan adalah perasaanmu,maaf karena selama ini..." Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena Sakura mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka  
"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf soal itu Sasuke-kun. Baik kau ataupun aku tidak pernah salah,aku yang terlalu sensitif,hingga membiarkan perasaan ini berkembang terlalu jauh. Kau berhak memilih gadis yang akan kau pilih untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu,gadis yang kau cintai. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah dan merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap perasaanku. Karena kita sama-sama tahu bagaimana perasaanku dan juga perasaanmu." Kata Sakura  
"Apa,kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya sasuke dengan ragu  
"Kenapa kau mempertanyakannya? Bukankah selama ini kau tidak pernah peduli,lalu untuk apa kau mempertanyakannya?" Tanya Sakura dengan lirih  
"Aku hanya ingin tahu,tentang perasaanmu."  
"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi? Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya? Aku mencintaimu sasuke-kun sampai kapan pun perasaan itu tidak akan berubah." Tegas Sakura  
"Sakura aku..." Ucapan sasuke terpotong dengan ucapan sakura  
"Cukup...Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi darimu. Bisa kah? Bisa kah kali ini kau mendengarkanku,perasaan ku?" Lirih Sakura

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang Sakura,saat sakura melanjutkan ceritanya

"Aku tahu,apapun yang akan aku ucapkan itu tidak akan merubah pandanganmu terhadapku. Aku tetaplah seorang gadis yang menyebalkan dimatamu,tapi sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu sasuke-kun,biarkan kali ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku mengucapkannya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tetap mencintaiku,setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu"  
"Jangan pernah mengatakan kenapa,karena aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Kau benar,seharusnya aku membenci,setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Kau menghancurkan hati aku berulang-ulang kali,tapi sebesar apapun kesalahanmu,sesering apapun luka yang kau berikan padaku,bahkan jika kau menjadikan aku debu,aku tetap tidak bisa membencimu. Hatiku seakan-akan melarangku untuk membencimu,aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Sering kali aku berusaha melupakanmu,membunuh perasaan ini,bahkan aku mencoba untuk membunuhmu semua itu karena aku ingin membunuh perasaan ini,tapi semua nya gagal,dan perasaan ini semakin membesar."

"Mencintaimu sangat membuatku bahagia sasuke-kun,tapi disaat yang sama mencintaimu terasa menyakitkan untukku. Tapi aku tidah pernah menyalahkanmu, aku tahu dari sejak awal karena kau tidak mungkin setelah Semua yang terjadi, membuat aku terlalu takut untuk mengharapkanmu kembali,tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Oleh karena itu,aku sudah memutuskannya untuk menunggu takdir yang menentukan kisah kita berakhir seperti apa,yang menentukan kebahagianmu dan juga kebahagianku. Jika kita berjodoh,aku yakin kita pasti akan bersatu dan saat itu terjadi,aku tidak perlu takut lagi untuk kehilangan,karena sejauh apapun kau pergi,kau pasti kembali padaku,karena aku adalah rumahmu. Terima kasih Sasuke-kun,karena kamu sudah mau mendengarkan aku. Sampai nanti."

Setelah itu Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih tak bergeming. Sasuke tahu dia sangat tahu,apa maksud dari perkataan Sakura. Dia pun teringat dengan kata2 Kakashi bahwa tidak diperlukan alasan apapun saat kita mencintai seseorang dengan tulus. Sementara itu Sakura yang berjalan membelakangi Sasuke,berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Sakura melihat punggung tegap Sasuke,ingatan nya melayang ke masa lalu,saat mereka masih genin,menjalankan misi bersama,hingga Sasuke memutuskan pergi dari desa Konoha. Saat dia mengingat semua itu,tanpa sadar air mata sakura jatuh. Sakura menghapus air mata nya dan terus berjalan menuju ke arah teman-temannya,tanpa menyadari sepasang mata onxy melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Dan mereka pun menunggu takdir yang menentukan kisah mereka.

_Sasuke-kun,aku akan menunggu sampai kapan pun,sampai nafasku terhenti,selama perasaan ini masih ada aku akan tetap menunggumu dan takdir itu menyatukan kita. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapan pun,dan berharap kelak suatu saat nanti kebahagian akan datang pada kita._

_Sakura,sekarang aku paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi-sensei,terima kasih karena kau sudah mencintai hingga seperti ini. Maaf,aku berharap kau mau menungguku sebentar lagi,menunggu ku untuk memastikan perasaan ku sekali lagi padamu. _

**FIN**

**Hei,perkenalkan aku newbie di sini... Dan ini Fic ku yang pertama,semoga kalian semua suka. Maaf kalau kepanjangan dan cerita nya berbelit2,mohon kritikan dan masukan kalian semua **


End file.
